Come to the End
by Eynn
Summary: Lesley bersama keempat panglima lainnya diberikan tugas oleh pemimpin negara untuk mengakhiri perang dan membawa pulang kemenangan. Sorry.. Deskripsi buruk


Semilir angin bergerak berhembus menerpa rambut merah panjang yang dikepang itu. Meskipun salah satu matanya telah tertutupi oleh _eyepatch_ tapi bukan berarti pengelihatannya berkurang. Justru karena salah satu kekurangannya itulah Lesley dapat menggunakan sniper tanpa pernah meleset dari target bidikannya.

Menatap langit biru dan meletakkan tubuhnya berbaring di atas hijaunya rerumputan, itulah hal yang terbaik baginya untuk menghabiskan waktu bersantainya. Sungguh dirinya sangat menyukai hal ini.. Setidaknya ini membuat hatinya sedikit tenang.

"Kakak!!" Seorang anak kecil berlari menuju tempat dimana Lesley berada. Mau tidak mau Lesley akhirnya mememutuskan untuk mengangkat tubuhnya duduk dan menengok ke arah bocah laki-laki itu.

"Kakak! Huhhh.. Huhh.." teriaknya setelah sampai di depan orang yang dipanggilnya kakak itu dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal. Lesley tersenyum melihat adiknya.. Seketika menghangatlah pandangan itu, menatap adik kecilnya dengan tatapan penuh rasa sayang.

"Adikku bernafaslah dulu.. Baru setelah itu kau bisa menceritakannya pada kakak.. Jadi ada apa hm?" Inilah sisi lain yang tak bisa kau temukan saat kau bertemu Lesley di arena pertarungan. Tapi inilah sisi yang sebenarnya dia miliki, penuh kelembutan dan kasih sayang.

"Aku baru saja mendapatkan pesan ini kak.. Mereka bilang ini untuk kakak" diberikannya gulungan itu kepada sang Kakak.

Dibukannya gulungan itu setelah sampai ke genggamannya.

 ** _SURAT PERINTAH_ **

_Sehubungan dengan insiden peperangan melawan negara Merah yang telah berlangsung selama lebih dari 2 tahun ini. Maka saya selaku pemimpin negara ini akan melakukan gencatan senjata kepada negara Merah._

 _Untuk itu kami memberikan perintah mutlak kepada Lesley untuk menjadi salah satu dari kelima komandan tertinggi untuk memimpin perang yang berkepanjangan ini dan membawa pulang kemenangan untuk negara kita_

 _Pemimpin Negara_

 _Mlbb_

"Hm.. Ada apa Kak?" tanya anak laki-laki itu bingung.

"Eh? Tidak ada apa-apa kok" ujar Lesley setelah adik kecilnya menyadarkannya dari lamunannya. Berusaha menjadi kuat dan seolah tak terjadi apa-apa itulah yang dilakukan Lesley pada adik tersayangnya.

"Apa.. Pekerjaan Kakak lagi?" tanyanya ragu.

"Ah.. Iya hanya pekerjaan Kakak lagi" sedikit yang Lesley beritahukan kepada adiknya bahwa dirinya adalah seorang petarung yang handal. Adiknya hanya mengetahui bahwa kakaknya pergi untuk bekerja sebagai guru yang mengajarkan muridnya untuk beburu Rusa, tidak dengan menerkamnya seperti Serigala tapi dengan menembaknya menggunakan senapan laras panjangnya.

Anak laki-laki itu terlihat murung. Lesley sebenarnya tak sampai hati untuk meninggalkan adik kecilnya itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dia berperang juga untuk melindunginya dan negaranya. Dia tahu bahwa dirinya tak memiliki banyak waktu lagi bersama adiknya, meski di tempat ini kematian adalah hal yang wajar.

Terdapat hukum di dunia mereka bahwa setiap mereka yang mati akan kembali hidup lagi. Namun, bukan berarti tidak masalah jika kau mati. Orang yang mati akan dibangkitkan kembali di altar suci, tapi setiapkali kau bangun setelah kematian datang sebagian ingatanmu akan keluargamu akan dihapuskan. Semakin sering pula kematian menghampirimu maka akan semakin lama pula kau dapat bangun dan menghirup udara segar di dunia. Merasakan kematian berkali-kali ini sungguh ironis sekali..

"Ayo kita pulang, kakak harus bersiap-siap untuk pergi" Lesley berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju rumahnya. Karena merasa langkah kakinya tidak diikuti oleh adiknya Lesley langsung berbalik untuk melihat keadaannya. Raut wajah yang sedih, itu yang disuguhkan adiknya pada Lesley.

"Hoi.. Jagoan ayo pulang, jelek sekali lho kalau kau cemberut begitu" ujar Lesley pada anak itu.

Kata-katanya tidak mendapatkan respon sama sekali. Lesley langsung memeluk anak itu dan dibisikkannya kata-kata untuk menenangkan hatinya.

"Jangan sedih.. Kalau kau sedih kakak juga ikut sedih. Kakak pasti pulang secepatnya kok.. Kakak janji"

"Kakak janji ya?!"

"Iya janji" jari kelingking antara kedua insan itupun saling terkait satu sama lain untuk menguci janji yang telah diucapkan.

Mereka berdua berjalan kembali ke rumahnya.. Berjalan menyusuri padang rumput itu sambil sesekali disertai candaan yang membuat keduanya mengembangkan senyumnya.

 **Istana Pemimpin Negara**

"Kau sudah mengirimkan surat perintah kepada kelima petarung kita?" tanya suara baritone laki-laki yang duduk di balik meja kebesarannya.

"Saya sudah melakukannya. Hanya saja sepertinya Yi sun-shin yang baru saja mendapatkan gelar Mayor Jenderal masih sibuk untuk menangani masalah peperangan di sisi lain"

"Oh begitu.."

"Tapi dia sudah mengatakan akan datang.. Mungkin sedikit terlambat"

"Baiklah, aku akan mentolerirnya" ujar Mlbb seraya mengetuk ketukkan jarinya pada meja yang berisi daftar nama kandidat kelima panglima perang.

"Ada lagi?"

"Tidak.. _Sir_ , hanya itu. Saya pamit undur diri" Ajudan itu lalu keluar dari ruangan pemimpin mereka setelah anggukan diberikan sebagai tanda pengizinan.

 **Wilayah Keluarga Vance (Rumah Lesley)**

Lesley duduk sambil membersihkan sniper peninggalan ayahnya dengan sangat telaten. Sementara adiknya sedang bersantai dan bermain seraya menyusun kartu bridge menjadi sebuah bangunan segitiga. Inilah kehidupan yang dia dapatkan setelah berhasil membalaskan dendam sang ayah. Menjadi salah satu dari bagian keluarga Vance.

'Sudah lama sekali aku tidak bertemu Harley.. Aku rindu padanya' batin Lesley mengingat kembali apa yang adik angkatnya sering lakukan padanya. Harley anak nakal yang manja itulah sebutan yang seringkali Lesley berikan kepadanya.

"Kakak rindu kak Harley ya?"

"Eh? Kau bisa saja membaca pikiran kakak"

"Kak Harley kan sudah seperti kakakku sendiri. Dia juga adik angkat kakak kan? Aku ini sebenarnya juga rindu pada kak Harley" ujarnya sambil menatap kartu brige itu.

"Hoi! Hoi! Aku dengar ada yang merindukanku"

"Wahh!! Kak Harley!!" anak itu langsung berlari menghambur untuk memeluk Harley. Dan yang akan dipeluk dengan senang hati melebahkan tangannya untuk menyambut pelukan itu.

"Harley jangan muncul tiba-tiba seperti itu!.. Loh mana topi dan tongkatmu"

"Hahaha.. Maaf Kak, kugunakan untuk berpindah tempat. Hahaha"

"Kau terlihat hebat sekarang" Lesley bergarak mendekati Harley dan mengacak acak rambut itu.

"Hey, don't touch the hair!" teriak Harley sambil menangkis tangan Lesley dan melepas pelukan anak itu. Keduanya terkikik melihat kelakuan Harley.

"Jangan tertawa!"

"Maaf Kak! Tapi kakak tetap keren kok walaupun rambutnya sudah di acak-acak kak Lesley"

"Sudah jelas kan! I'm the best at being handsome"

"Handsome hah?" ujar Lesley meremehkan

"Tentu saja" balasnya acuh

"Kak Lesley.. Ayo kita pergi" ajak Harley lalu berjalan menjauh.

"Kemana?"

"Kakak dapat surat juga kan?"

"Oh.. Iya, kalau begitu aku akan mengambil sniper milikku dulu"

"Kak Harley juga pergi ya"

"Tentu saja.. Hm? Jangan sedih begitu. Nih kakak bawakan makanan untukmu" Makanan itu langsung muncul dari topi yang tiba-tiba berada di tangannya.

"Daging domba spesial untukmu" lanjutnya yang diterima dengan senang hati oleh bocah itu.

"Pasti enak ya" sambung Lesley yang telah bersiap seluruhnya.

"Kami pamit ya"

"Hati-hati ya Kak Lesley, kak Harley" kedua kakak mereka telah pergi meninggalkan anak itu sendirian di rumah. Namun anak itu tetap tersenyum, menunggu janji indah yang telah dibuat.


End file.
